


Reuniting In This Darkening Universe

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Features two of my many OCs created in the Destiny universe. Will likely return to writing these particular two at a later date.Written for the femslashficlets prompt table, language of flowers for the prompt,baby breath, (Reconnecting with lost loves or disconnected family members).





	Reuniting In This Darkening Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Features two of my many OCs created in the Destiny universe. Will likely return to writing these particular two at a later date.
> 
> Written for the femslashficlets prompt table, language of flowers for the prompt, _baby breath, (Reconnecting with lost loves or disconnected family members)_.

Some days, she found guarding the Wall to be irritating. 

Neamma sighed quietly as she breathes in the scents of the Last City carried on the light breeze. Scents that are wildly different from what she remembers of the Awoken territory. More earthy in a sense than the scents of the Reef that she tried hard to remember.

Softly approaching footsteps grab her attention and drag her out of her meandering thoughts. Thinking that the person might be Commander Zavala, she dons her helmet and fingers the old Hand Cannon sitting on her waist. She turned to observe the other person that had come to join her on this sector of the Wall.

A Warlock dressed in long Lavender robes that had some singe markings on it – Sia’s and her mutually favorite color Neamma suddenly recalls – walks around the corner. Neamma can see that the other Guardian is an Awoken female like herself. Wearing no helmet, but her head was covered by the robe’s hood. There’s small tattoo on the woman’s face –likely to be Queen’s Guard similar to hers?– and her green hair is pulled into a bun. The Warlock’s shoulder bumped into hers.

A glowing eye glanced towards her from under the slightly askew hood before the Awoken Warlock looked away from her.

“Excuse me, Titan. I didn't mean to run into you like that.”

She froze as soon as she heard the voice speak. That beautiful voice that had haunted her dreams – and her fragmented memories of all that had happened before her death – from the moment that she had reborn in the Traveler’s Light.

She knows the other, the owner of that voice very well. She remembered now that she had been deeply in love –and had eventually married– with the person now walking away from her, before she had been killed in the Reef Wars. Memories of their life in the Reef together spring forth as Neamma turns to watch the Warlock. Foul tasting dusty ash seemed to settle in her mouth as she looked at the other.

“Siassea?”

The Warlock whirled around, her glowing bright blue eyes widened with surprise and curiosity as the Warlock power sparked across her hands. The Warlock’s mouth thinned as her brows knitted together in a frown as she stared back at Neamma.

“I am. Whom is asking, may I inquire?”

Breathing out slowly, she unclipped the helmet and quietly pulled it off. As she met her partner’s eyes, Siassea stumbled backwards with a soft gasp and covered her mouth with both hands.  
“Neamma.”

Neamma smiled slightly and she watched as Siassea moved toward before she met her once partner halfway. Gloved hands clutched at the hardened edges of her armor and Neamma found that as she held Siassea in her arms, she wished they were meeting in a more private setting.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here, Nea. I’ve been looking for you since my reawakening. No one here could tell me anything about you.”

Neamma pressed her lips to Siassea’s hair.

“I’m here now. We’ve found each other again. I’ll never let go of you again, my love.”

“You had better not, love. I would be quite cross with you if that happened.”

 

As it turned out, perhaps guarding the Wall on this particular day had turned out to be less irritating than usual.


End file.
